Various types of devices can render content to a display or displays. For example, a mobile phone, a tablet device, a notebook computer, a desktop computer, etc., may render content to a display (e.g., which may be integral or otherwise operatively connected). Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to technology for display of content.